


Teach Me

by Liliriu



Series: Cutie [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rejection, Self-Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love, but done with kindness, post canon for season 0, season 0 oriented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliriu/pseuds/Liliriu
Summary: Yugi asks Ryou to teach him about girls.Warning: non graphic underage sex.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Series: Cutie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067870
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Bakura?”

Bakura turned his gaze away from the manga he was reading and smiled warmly, “oh hey, Yugi! How are you doing?” he greeted him.

“Good, good! Actually I…” Yugi paused. His heart was pounding wildly. He had never actually thought about it, but he was not used to asking others for help; usually, he was the one his friends came to when they were struggling with some difficulty. Not that he didn’t have plenty of help whenever he needed it, especially from Anzu (and recently, from his other personality); only he didn’t have to ask, they just had this way of knowing. Not with this issue, though. This was something that until now he had been careful to keep to himself, especially from Anzu. But the other boy was already giving him a puzzled look, so at the end, he settled for, “I was wondering if I could visit you at your place today after school? I want to talk to you about something.”

“Sure! Why not? We can walk together. But you should go and sit, the class should start any moment.”

And so, it was settled. It was not that common for Yugi and Bakura to hang out together outside school, but neither was it rare enough to cause suspicion.

***

Yugi did not tell Bakura about his problem immediately, and Bakura did not ask, probably sensing that his friend was not entirely comfortable with whatever the matter was. They ordered pizza, played games until it arrived, and joked about their teachers while eating. After they were done, they sat on the sofa in silence for a while. Finally, Bakura cleared his throat and cautiously asked, “so, Yugi, you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“I… Yes, I…” Yugi wanted to run away, the words sounded ridiculous inside his head; perhaps it was not a good idea, after all? But he had thought it thoroughly; he really did need that help, and Bakura seemed like the most adequate person to ask within his circle. Also, he had made it that far. “Well, forgive me if it’s stupid, but I wanted to ask you…”

“I’m sure it’s not stupid, what did you wanted to ask me?” encouraged him Bakura.

“If you could help me, I mean if you have some advice… on how to get along with girls?”

Bakura looked confused for a moment, and afterwards let out and embarrassed laugh. Yugi probably looked as terrified as he felt, because his friend rushed to clarify, “no, no, I’m not laughing about you! I’m just not sure why you chose to ask me about it? I’m not that popular, you know.”

Perhaps Bakura was so lacking of self-awareness? Or perhaps looks were all that mattered, after all. But Yugi pushed aside the depressing thought. It seemed silly to explain to Bakura that he was, in fact, the most wanted bachelor in his class, and probably in the whole school. So he just shrugged and said, “well, it was either you, Honda, or Jonouchi, so…”

Bakura laughed again, more confidently, “yes, I can see your point. I don’t mind helping you as much as I can, but I really don’t know a lot,” he thought for a moment, and asked, “have you ever kissed?”

Yugi shook his head.

Bakura smiled in relief, “well, so why not start there? That’s actually not complicated at all, and it’s quite nice. I can show you if you want.”

“Sho… show me?”

“If you want,” repeated Bakura, and winked.

“Fine, you can do that…” Yugi had still not fully processed what his friend was proposing, and before he could process it, Bakura was already kissing his mouth. Yugi froze for a moment; he had never considered the possibility of kissing another boy, but would he had, he would had probably thought that it would be gross. Now, this – well, he did not feel an urge to stop, so it was at least OK? Tentatively, he started to take part in the kiss himself. He moved his lips roughly, like a man who had been starved for years. Bakura pulled away. “Slowly, Yugi,” he said, “we’re not in a hurry to get anywhere, right?”

“Right.”

“Just take your time, like I do. You’re supposed to feel the person against you. And most importantly, you’re supposed to enjoy it.”

Yugi nodded. Bakura started to kiss him again, and this time Yugi, being the good learner he was, allowed himself to take his time and feel the other’s boy mouth. It was warm and had a fresh taste; he decided that it was quite nice indeed. Beside Bakura’s mouth, he could feel the soft breath over his face, and the whole warm body just a few centimeters from his own. Wouldn’t it be nice to just grasp…? But he was not sure if you’re allowed to do this while kissing; and before he could dwell more into the question, Bakura started to play with his hair, and that – that was amazing, even more than the kiss itself. His fingers where very delicate and gentle, yet their touch had such intensity, that Yugi immediately felt as close to the boy as it had took him years to get to other people. He allowed himself to do the same, and reached for Bakura’s hair. It was like touching clouds; Yugi’s eyes were closed, but he could feel the whiteness between his fingers.

There was a bite, on his lip. Just a tiny one, not actually painful. Yugi did not pull away, but did open his eyes. Bakura’s green ones where half opened as well, and there was something different in them: a violet sheen. Could it be…? No, it could not be; he had gone away. And just like that, it was gone; Bakura’s eyes were green like grass in the spring, and after an instant, they were closed again. Yugi closed his own, and thought that the whole thing had probably been just his imagination.

Not the bite, thought; that had definitely happened, and had awaken something inside him. This time he did not wait for an invitation; he moved closer to Bakura, reached inside his shirt, and started to softly feel around his body. The boy’s waist was thin like a model’s, but not too thin; there was no trace of sharp bones, just this smooth and soft surface. Yugi felt a sting of envy, how could some people have such perfect bodies, as if the gorgeous face was not enough? But the envy was quickly gone, replaced by a more pleasant sensation: a well-known hardness between his thighs. He wondered whether it was appropriate to do something about it in this situation. Tempting as it was to try, he decided against; the whole experience had been so good, it would be a shame to do something that could potentially ruin it. Slowly, he pulled away.

Bakura smiled sweetly, “so, it wasn’t that bad, was it?”

Yugi shook his head. “No, you were right, it was very nice. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, now come here,” Bakura lay comfortably over the sofa, and placed Yugi’s head over his flat belly. He kept running his fingers over the boy’s hair for a while.

“We could… We could do it again sometime, if you want,” said Yugi.

Bakura caressed his ear affectionately, “I’d love to,” he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After re-watching season 0, I realized that I don't completely dislike Yugi - this version I rather like. Which means that now I want to make him suffer.

“I like your hair,” Ryou had told him, as he distractedly played with black and magenta strands. They were lying together at bed, Yugi’s head leaning over Ryou’s chest, his elaborated, multicolored spikes made into a beautiful chaos.

“Thank you, my grandpa styles it.”

“For real? That’s totally cool.”

“People either love or hate it.”

Ryou laughed a bit, “it could probably help you score some punk rock girls. Maybe you should get some piercings on this cute face,” he pinched one plump cheek.

Yugi also laughed, cheerful despite himself, “maybe… but nah, I’ll pass.”

“Shame, but well, I don’t think that Anzu is into punk rock, anyway.”

“No, I don’t think so either.” Yugi’s cheerfulness suddenly faded away. At the time he asked for Ryou’s help with girls, he did not even mention Anzu’s name. But of course, it was that obvious. Of course.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. But I know how to make you smile again…”

Yugi was already starting to smile.

***

They were having sex for a while now. It had been Ryou’s idea to escalate from their making out sessions, his porcelain face uncharacteristically red when he proposed it.

“Have you ever done it?” had asked Yugi.

“Only a couple of times. We’d be learning together.”

“A couple of times is still much more than my own zero.”

“Don’t worry about that,” had answered Ryou, serious all of sudden, “of course, we don’t have to if you don’t want, but you don’t have to worry about me; I will never hurt you or make fun of you, and will never, ever, do anything against your will.”

“I know, I trust you. And of course I want to.”

***

It had been good, good enough to do it repeatedly, on every chance they could, without awakening the suspicion of their friends and Yugi’s grandpa. The pact of silence was a fact understood by both friends, without ever having to talk about it. They would rarely speak alone while at school, and never walked home together since the first time. The frequency of their meetings would be limited to about once a week, always with alibis prepared in advance. The location was always Ryou’s apartment, convenient because he lived by himself; but in the mornings Yugi would always leave a little earlier. This unspoken arrangement was the most practical, in Yugi’s opinion, because they were not a couple, or in love, or anything like that. Yugi still loved Anzu. All this was practice for Anzu.

The proble… slight inconvenience, was that Ryou was always the one to “do it” to him (Yugi was too embarrassed to use even slightly more direct terms, even in his own head, whenever he could avoid it). They had tried it the other way around, once or twice, but neither of them had liked it as much, so they had gone back to the roles which had turned into their default, and had not deviated from them anymore. Acquiring this particular skill would probably not be very helpful with Anzu, but Yugi tried not to think too much about it. Also, he most likely was learning some things that would be useful in the future, like having more confidence in his body, or some adult crap like that. He really preferred not to think too much about it.

But it was fun; since when had it became wrong to do things for fun? Anyway, it did not appear that Anzu would look at his direction any time soon. Especially since everybody knew that he loved her, so she also probably knew, and still had never tried to make a move on him. Well, she had proposed a date (not that she had used this word, of course) at the amusement park, that one time. But this had not turned out very well, and they had not spoken about it since then. Also, she had only done it because she had confused him with his other personality, and everybody knew that he was the one she had a crush with. Yugi did not resent him; after all, who wouldn’t prefer the cooler version, rather than his (kind of pathetic?) regular self. He, at least, definitely would. In short, there was no one to blame; not even himself, because he knew that he would also be cool and confident one day. But until that day came, why not have some harmless fun? And being with Ryou was also fun in other ways, unrelated to love and dating and sex. Not necessarily fun as in “exciting” all the time, but more as in “chill,” as in feeling content and at ease with his company, and with himself in it. They would also play their usual, more familiar games; have snacks and laugh; or just lie together quietly, each one relishing in the other’s presence.

Of course, the sex was not like in the movies; no passionate screams or anything like that, which made sense, because they were not in a movie, or even in love (though sometimes, Yugi would start to scream a bit, and then Ryou would quickly shut his mouth with one hand and mumble something about the neighbors, while compulsively turning his head around, as if expecting to see said neighbors through the walls. This would make Yugi laugh, and momentarily kill the sexiness). But all in all, they were just two friends, learning a new game together. A game that would become really interesting at times, when Ryou would suddenly move in a more rough, even slightly aggressive way, unlike his usual, collected demeanor. Yugi enjoyed those brief changes of behavior, but sometimes they worried him, because he held a vague suspicion that the responsible for them could be, not Ryou himself, but that other one. Yet every time he thought about mentioning the suspicion to his friend, it just sounded silly inside his head, so he kept it to himself.

They were not passionate like in the movies, but Ryou would, quite often, use endearments on Yugi. Only, the endearments were not precisely those that Yugi would had chosen to be used on him – they were usually along the lines of “doll” and “tiny” and “cutie.” Ryou would utter those words, and other similar ones, as he indiscriminately kissed his friend’s whole face; or squeezed the baby fat on his chest, belly and thighs; or curled again and again the long, wavy, blond bangs with his fingers. Yugi thought that he should feel offended by this way his friend had of touching him and talking to him, as if Yugi was some baby animal which the boy would be forgetting to feed within a week – definitely not the kind of man that Anzu aspired to get her hands on one day. Yet, he could not help to feel guilty pleasure every time Ryou behaved this way, to the point of expect… wondering when would he do it again.

Once, Yugi brought Ryou a box of chocolates. He was not planning to; it was done on impulse. He was passing next to the sweets boutique on the way to his friend’s house, and saw the strawberry filled dark chocolates through the window. He thought about the little, delicate chocolates held by Ryou’s little, delicate hands; the chocolate’s dark color contrasting with the fingers’ immaculate white. He thought about the pleasure drawn all over the boy’s face as he swallowed, slowly, his eyes closed, in this self-restrained manner he had. He thought about traces of strawberry flavor on his tongue as they kissed, feeling the thin waist with his hand and the smooth thighs with the tip of his dick. He bought the chocolates.

On yet another impulse, he did not tell Ryou about their actual origin.

“My grandpa got them from a client as a thank you gift,” he shrugged and went on, “for curing her cat’s headaches, or something. With card games therapy, I mean.”

Ryou burst into laughter, “well-well, so you grandpa is still a heart breaker.”

Yugi smirked, “it seems so.”

They ate from the chocolates, and then they had sex. They did it again, over and over; until the box was empty and they were both sweaty, sticky and ecstatic. They changed the sheets, took a shower, and when they were done, Ryou applied perfumed moisturizer over their skin. They lay together between the clean sheets, aspiring their clean smell, as well as each other’s. The room was chill, as it was raining outside, but the proximity of their bodies was enough to keep them warm. The blinds were half open, allowing some light to enter despite the cloudy sky; but it was still dark enough to see a sheen emanating from the little stars glued to the bedroom’s ceiling. Ryou’s hair seemed to shine as well, with its own light; his hot, wet locks so akin to the clouds, white yet gleaning in a whole range of silvers and lilacs.

Yugi leaned his head comfortably over the boy's chest, rejoicing in the protective embrace. He closed his eyes and probably fell asleep, but just for a few minutes. He blinked and lazily turned his face towards Ryou’s, who was still awake, smiling peacefully. Once again, he buried his head in the soft chest. Before he could do anything about it, before he even noticed, there were words coming out of his mouth: “I love you.”

They both jumped, horrified, freezing for a few seconds. Then, calmly, collectedly, Ryou held his friend’s head, firmly against his chest. Yugi could feel the tears starting to stream down his eyes. Ryou kept holding him. Kindly, carefully, he spoke, “you are a good kid, Yugi. A good, sweet kid.”

Yugi sobbed, and Ryou kept holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and now I'm sad... Good job me.


End file.
